Her Savior
by sugarbiscuit
Summary: Karin meets Sasuke who is a new coworker at the restaurant she works at and he shows her that she isn't alone. SasuKarin/SasuKa. Mention of SasuSaku. One-shot.


**Hi guys :D, this is my first real attempt at any sort of fanfiction, so go easy on me lol. I've been wanting to write for a while, but have never had the motivation.**

* * *

Sasuke walked into the restaurant and searched for the manager. He had spoken to him on the phone briefly, but never actually met him in person. As he was waiting for the manager to come out, one of the employees came out of the back room and was about to tell him that he was early for his shift when she stopped dead in her tracks.

The red headed waitress took one look at Sasuke and was instantly attracted to him. Her heart raced as she walked towards him and she struggled to keep her cool as she felt her face flush.

"You know you're early, right?" she said, her voice pitching higher than she would have liked at the last word.

Sasuke turned toward the girl, "I know, I wanted to meet the manager before I start my first shift. …I assume you work here?" he replied.

The girl was taken aback; Sasuke didn't break eye contact once as he spoke with her. He didn't stare like others did. In fact, he was the first boy she had met that didn't display a look of disgust when they noticed her.

"Yeah of course, I've been here for a while. When Kabuto told me we were getting a new employee I decided to come early and make sure I could give you a proper welcome," she said. "It's been so long since someone new has been hired. It gets kind of boring."

"Hn," Sasuke said as he looked around the restaurant, taking in the surroundings. If he was going to work here, he'd better get used to the place.

The redhead was disappointed that he didn't have anything more to say besides 'hn'. "Yeah, it's usually just me and stupid Suigetsu, you'll meet him a little later; the idiot always shows up late. I don't know how he's managed to not get fired by Kabuto already."

Sasuke was half listening to the girl as he thought about what Sakura was doing at the moment. He wondered what she was doing in school, if she was talking to Ino like she did every morning, or if she was hanging out with Kiba. He frowned slightly at the last thought.

Receiving no response from her new coworker and noticing his frown, the girl started to prepare the restaurant for opening. He didn't seem to be the talkative type.

"Oh!" the girl realized something as she was setting up her tables for the morning customers.

"I completely forgot to ask you, but what is your name? Kabuto didn't bother to tell me, he was more interested in watching the game on the t.v." she said.

"Sasuke." he replied. He was beginning to notice that she was a talker, and that she had a tendency to add insignificant details and explanations to everything.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm Karin." she said.

Sasuke stored her name in his memory and asked, "Do we have uniforms?"

"Oh! Yes, I'll go get you one, we have plenty in the storage room. What's your size?" she said, getting excited at the thought of Sasuke changing. She mentally slapped herself for her indecent thoughts.

"Medium."

Karin disappeared into the back rooms and returned seconds later with Sasuke's uniform.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he reached for his uniform. When Sasuke grabbed his uniform from her hands, he became aware of her arms. He looked up realized he didn't notice her neck and chest before either.

The girl instantly noticed his staring and her stomach dropped as she waited for the look of disgust.

However, his eyes met with hers and she saw empathy instead. When she stared into his eyes, it was as if she was looking at a mirror. He bared the same, broken look as she had seen in herself.

"You've been hurt," was all he said as he broke their gaze.

Sasuke did not question her. Karin could see in Sasuke's eyes that there was no need for an explanation. He understood.

"Oi! Four eyes, I have arrived at last! Did you steal some of my tips Friday night? Why are you all pale? Who's this guy? " Suigetsu said as he walked into the restaurant.

Karin ignored her obnoxious coworker as she watched Sasuke disappear into the employee restroom so he could change into his uniform.

"Hey? Did you hear me?" Suigetsu asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Of course I did, who the hell CAN'T hear you within a five mile radius of here?! You're the loudest son of a bitch in the whole city!" Karin exclaimed.

"Hmph, well you're the ugliest, most obnoxious girl in the whole COUNTRY!" Suigetsu retorted.

"What did you say?!" Karin raised her fist, ready to knock out one of his razor sharp teeth.

Sasuke walked out of the restroom, sporting the black employee uniform. Karin couldn't help but blush when she saw how much it fit his whole dark, bad boy getup. He really was a gorgeous guy.

Kabuto eventually arrived and almost had a heart attack when he saw that none of his employees prepared for the opening. He kicked everyone's ass into gear and assigned Karin to train Sasuke.

As the customers started coming in, Karin received the usual weird looks and stares and she heard the all too familiar questioning whispers. However, she also felt Sasuke's watchful gaze. Sasuke said nothing of the situation and whenever Karin glanced at him, he told her with his eyes that he understood. For the first time in her life, Karin didn't feel alone.

It was there, in that restaurant, that Karin fell in love with her raven haired savior.

* * *

**Constructive criticism would be appreciated! And if anyone has any tips on how to better pace a story, please let me know :P.**


End file.
